Commencement
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Avant d'aller voir les Volturi, Edward ignorait tout de la survie de son frère et de sa soeur. Désormais, il sait la vérité : ils sont devenus eux aussi des vampires mais le destin a voulu qu'ils ne servent pas le même camp pour la grande bataille à venir.
1. Prologue-POV Bryan

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer à part quelques OC qui sont ma propriété.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Il toussait, encore et encore, s'affaiblissant de plus en plus. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter de le voir dans cet état car c'était lui le plus fort de nous trois. Notre sœur se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle savait que notre petit frère n'en avait plus pour longtemps, elle le savait car elle avait entendu les paroles des médecins. Personne ne sortait vivant de la grippe espagnole et c'était cette maladie qui le touchait, ainsi que notre mère. Elle essayait de sourire pour que l'on ne s'inquiète pas mais quiconque se trouvait proche avec un patient contractait à son tour le virus. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi d'ailleurs et en étais venu à la conclusion que ma jumelle et moi-même allions bientôt ressentir les premiers symptômes de cette maudite maladie.

- Alyne, Bryan, venez m'aider à mettre la table.

La voix de notre mère s'était élevée avec faiblesse mais elle suffit à remettre ma sœur debout. Elle vint vers moi d'une démarche maladroite et je lui pris la main pour la serrer et lui redonner courage. Des cernes commençaient à s'étendre sous ses yeux émeraudes, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient devenus ternes et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Malgré son air malade, elle me sourit et nous descendîmes pour aider notre mère. Celle-ci préparait une soupe odorante mais qui n'allait pas nous aider à tenir toute la journée. Depuis que notre père était mort, nous n'avions plus beaucoup d'argent pour survivre, c'est pourquoi j'avais trouvé un travail à mi-temps en essayant d'en trouver un à long terme. Ma sœur essayait elle-aussi de trouver un emploi mais les employeurs hésitaient toujours à prendre des femmes, doutant de leurs capacités. Quant à notre mère, personne ne voulait d'une veuve avec un enfant malade et la grippe qui la touchait déjà l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Comment va Edward ? nous demanda-t-elle en posant la soupière sur la table.

Cette question était devenue un rituel et à chaque fois ça finissait pareil, Alyne éclatait en sanglots et notre mère pleurait aussi en la serrant dans ses bras. Je devais rester fort pour les aider et ne pas sombrer également dans la tristesse.

- C'est de pire en pire, répondis-je.

Je vis une larme briller au coin de son oeil mais elle se contenta, pour une fois, de ne pas répondre. Quant à ma sœur, elle gardait les yeux baissés mais je vis de la détermination dans son regard. Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'Alyne change ainsi mais je me tus en mettant la table. Je servis le potage puis coupai un petit morceau de pain pour chacun. Nous mangeâmes dans le silence seulement coupé par le bruit des couverts et nos respirations. Le repas se passa assez rapidement et je décidai de laver la vaisselle pour laisser notre mère se reposer. Elle me remercia doucement puis partit épuisée dans la chambre d'Edward alors que ma jumelle me rejoignait en prenant un torchon pour m'aider.

- Edward va mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de fixer d'un regard vide l'eau limpide qui coulait du robinet. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait que nous nous rendions à l'évidence, que nous comprenions enfin que notre frère allait définitivement nous quitter.

- Le médecin pense qu'il ne passera pas la semaine, finis-je par dire.

J'arrêtai le robinet et lançai un regard vers Alyne, observant sa réaction, pensant qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Elle était restée debout, essuyant machinalement l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, son regard me traversant comme si je n'existais pas. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit, croisant mon regard.

- Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour lui, me murmura-t-elle.

- Tu es devenue folle Alyne. Il est touché par la grippe espagnole ! Personne ne peut le sauver !

- Si. J'ai entendu dire qu'un médecin qui s'occupe des malades est toujours en vie. Tu te rends compte ? C'est un vrai miracle !

Je compris où elle voulait en venir : nous avions changé trois fois de médecin en moins de deux semaines. L'épidémie était tellement forte qu'elle touchait même les praticiens et c'était une chance s'ils arrivaient à survivre après avoir suivi des patients atteints.

- Peut-être est-il simplement un peu plus immunisé que les autres.

- Je te dis qu'il cache autre chose… Il n'aurait pas pu survivre deux mois…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Carlisle Cullen.

Je connaissais ce médecin de nom, c'était l'un des plus connus et j'espérais sincèrement qu'Alyne avait raison en disant qu'il pouvait résister à ce fléau qui ravageait le monde. Après tout, si lui le pouvait, pourquoi n'aiderait-il pas les malades en leur confiant le secret de sa résistance biologique ?

- Dès que mère sera couchée, j'irai le voir.

- Je viens avec toi, Bryan.

- Il en est hors de question. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois contaminée si jamais nous trouvons des malades à son cabinet.

- Tu as peur que je sois contaminée ? Vraiment ? fit-elle avec ironie. Je te signale que nous vivons sous le même toi que deux malades alors nous sommes _forcément _atteints.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois alors que je nettoyais la table en vitesse pendant qu'elle rangeait la dernière assiette dans le placard. Je pensais que nous allions pouvoir avoir un peu de répit mais la soirée ne se déroula pas comme je l'avais espéré.

Nous nous trouvions dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente alors que notre mère et notre petit frère se faisaient transférés dans une salle uniquement réservée aux patients ayant atteints un seuil élevé de contamination. Alyne sanglotait à côté de moi et son corps était secoué de tremblements si forts que je crus qu'elle allait finir par s'effondrer. Nous étions finalement là où nous nous devions aller mais pas dans les bonnes conditions, ce qui me fit de la peine. En allant se coucher, notre mère s'était évanouie dans les escaliers, son corps trop faible ne supportant plus de faire des efforts. Je l'avais porté au salon et l'avais allongée sur notre canapé alors qu'Alyne allait chercher des secours. Quand ces derniers arrivèrent, ils décidèrent d'emmener aussi Edward, pensant que ma jumelle et moi serions incapables de nous occuper de lui sans notre mère. L'endroit où ils nous avaient conduits ressemblait fortement à un hôpital, ce qui m'avait tiré quelques frissons d'appréhension.

- Bryan Masen ?

Je relevais la tête vers la voix qui venait de m'appeler et découvris un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année, grand, blond, les yeux dorés comme l'ambre et une peau pâle digne d'un cadavre.

- Oui ?

- Je suis le Dr Cullen, c'est moi qui suis en charge de votre mère.

Ainsi, c'était donc le fameux Carlisle Cullen dont Alyne m'avait parlé. Je comprenais mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle m'avait appris qu'il n'était pas touché par la maladie alors qu'il côtoyait pourtant plusieurs patients atteints de la grippe espagnole car son teint était frais comme s'il était en parfaite santé.

- Elle m'a demandé de vous faire venir à son chevet.

J'entendis l'exclamation de surprise d'Alyne qui se leva brusquement et s'approcha du médecin blond.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Dites-nous qu'elle va s'en sortir ! Je vous en prie !

- Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle.

Ma jumelle éclata à nouveau en sanglants et je vins la serrer dans mes bras en sentant des larmes monter. Nous suivîmes le Dr Cullen jusqu'à un endroit aménagé spécialement pour les gens en fin de vie. Notre mère nous adressa un pâle sourire avant de tourner son regard vers le médecin.

- Sauvez mon fils.

Je vis le blond hocher imperceptiblement la tête, ce qui m'étonna. Il sortit de la pièce alors que je jetai un regard interrogatif à notre mère.

- Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre, nous murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa respiration diminuait peu à peu. Un médecin arriva, la déclara morte, et partit. Il ne s'était même pas soucié de notre présence, ce qui me fit l'effet d'une douche froid. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas annoncer la décès de quelqu'un sans prendre le temps de faire attention à ses proches, surtout quand ceux-ci étaient dans la même pièce … Voir le corps de notre mère me serra le cœur mais aucune larme ne vint. J'avais trop pleuré la perte de notre père et la maladie de notre cadet pour pouvoir ressentir assez de tristesse devant la fin de vie de celle qui avait été tout pour nous.

- Allons voir Edward, décida Alyne.

Je la suivis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et nous entrâmes dans une pièce où notre petit frère était allongé sur un lit. Il n'était pas seul, le Dr Cullen se trouvait à ses côtés et j'étouffai une exclamation de surprise en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire à notre frère. Carlisle nous avait entendu entrer et il releva la tête, du sang coulant sur aux coins de ses lèvres. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un mouvement du poignet et nous dévisagea alors que nous restions immobiles, trop surpris pour parler. Ce fut Alyne qui brisa le silence, prenant la parole avec un tel calme que je lui en fus reconnaissant.

- Un vampire. Vous êtes un vampire ! Cela explique pourquoi vous ne souffrez pas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil abasourdi à ma jumelle, me demandant comme elle faisait pour prendre cette nouvelle avec autant de calme. Elle vit mon regard et me sourit avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers le Dr Cullen.

- J'ai su que vous n'étiez pas humain dès que je vous ai aperçu. Vous êtes bien trop parfait… Mais pourquoi vous en prendre à notre frère ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'exaucer le vœu de votre mère. Elle a compris ma nature et a voulu que je sauve Edward, ce que je viens de faire en le transformant.

Je sentis ma colère éclater en entendant ses propos.

- Vous appelez ça un sauvetage ? Vous transformez notre petit frère en une créature monstrueuse et vous nous dites que c'est pour nous aider ?

- Les dernières volontés d'un mort sont les plus importantes et c'était le seul moyen de sauver votre frère.

Je serrai les dents, conscient que ça ne servirait à rien de le frapper d'une part parce qu'il était un vampire et d'autre part parce qu'il était désormais le seul à pouvoir prendre en charge Edward.

- Je vous conseille de partir avant que votre frère ne se réveille car sa soif de sang risque de prendre possession de sa volonté.

- Pourrons-nous le revoir un jour ? demanda Alyne d'une petite voix.

- Tant qu'il ne saura pas se contrôler, ce sera impossible. Et je doute que vous soyez encore en vie quand il le pourra.

Ma jumelle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je la devançai, m'exprimant sur un ton amer.

- J'espère qu'un jour, Edward trouvera le repos éternel.

J'étais égoïste, je le savais bien mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer mon frère sous l'apparence d'une créature suceuse de sang. Je pris ma sœur par la main et l'entraînai vers la porte de sortie après un dernier regard vers le corps de notre petit frère. Alyne laissa de nouveau ses sanglots la submerger et je passai alors un bras autour de ses épaules, la consolant comme je le pouvais.

Nous sortîmes finalement de l'hôpital car nous n'avions plus rien à faire là-bas puis nous prîmes le chemin de la maison. Je savais que ça allait être dur pour nous de nous en sortir sans notre mère à la maison car les biens lui appartenaient et j'ignorais comment aller se dérouler la succession. Alors que nous étions en train de traverser une allée sombre, plusieurs formes humaines atterrirent près de nous. Je reculais pour pouvoir m'enfuir, agrippant ma jumelle mais les ombres nous encerclaient et je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

- Deux petits nouveaux pour agrandir notre armée, murmura une voix mélodieuse.

- Deux ? Je ne vois qu'une personne capable de rejoindre les tranchées, lâcha une autre voix.

- La fille pourra aussi se battre lorsqu'elle sera devenue quelqu'un comme nous.

Je frissonnai en entendant leurs voix car elles avaient le même accent mélodieux que celle du Dr Cullen.

- La guerre mondiale va nous permettre beaucoup de chose…

Je vis Alyne reculer de plus en plus et je lui ordonnai de s'arrêter mais il était trop tard. L'un des inconnus l'attrapa par derrière et planta ses dents dans la carotide de ma sœur qui laissa s'échapper un hurlement de douleur.

- Alyne ! hurlai-je.

Je ne pouvais faire que ça, hurler à en perdre la voix. Je croisai le regard charbon de l'un des vampires et vis un éclat dans ses yeux. La seconde d'après, je sentais des crocs transpercer mon cou, faisant irradier une intense douleur dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Mes jambes cédèrent et je me retrouvai par terre, le corps secoué d'incessants tremblements alors que j'avais l'impression que mon être tout entier prenait feu.

- Ah, je vois que nous avons retrouvé les créateurs de nouveau-nés.

Une nouvelle personne était arrivée, je pouvais l'entendre. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et parvins à distinguer, à travers le flou qui voilait mon regard, des hommes vêtus de capes noires comme la nuit qui regardaient nos attaquants avec une joie non dissimulée. Je n'arrivai pas à voir la suite à cause de ce feu en moi mais j'entendis des bruits de déchirures et des cris avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois une voix mélodieuse prendre la parole.

- Tuons les deux nouveau-nés.

- Non, lui répondit une autre voix. Ils pourraient être utiles pour la garde si nous parvenons à les ramener à Volterra. Je suis sûr qu'Aro serait content de les voir car tu sais tout comme moi que les jumeaux ont toujours des dons.

- Tu as raison Alec, affirma une autre voix.

Cette dernière me fit peur pour une raison que je serais incapable d'expliquer. Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce soit la voix d'une enfant ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de le vérifier et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Le feu qui me rongeait sembla reprendre de plus belle et je poussai un long hurlement de souffrance. Une silhouette trouble s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla avant de m'adresser quelques mots.

- Bienvenue dans notre monde, futurs vampires. Bienvenue dans la garde des Volturi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sombrai totalement dans l'inconscience, laissant les flammes du poison ronger entièrement ma volonté.


	2. Chapitre 1 - POV Alyne

**_Lilijoy : _Merci ! Voilà la suite mais comme tu le verras, on ne sait pas grand chose leur vie à Volterra.**

_**Vampire abyssale : **_**En fait, je voulais un peu parler du passé d'Edward avant sa transformation et c'est comme ça qu'est venue l'idée de lui donner un frère et une soeur. Pour ce qui est de ta question, elle est pertinente et voilà ma réponse : l'histoire se déroule plusieurs dizaines d'années après leur transformation.**

**Ce chapitre prend place après Tentation**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Mes pas me portaient, loin du château, loin de la requête que venait de m'imposer le plus influent des trois maîtres. J'avais toujours éprouvé beaucoup de respect pour lui et pour les autres mais cette fois-ci, il dépassait les limites. Le pire, c'est qu'il en avait conscience mais il s'était tout de même acharné à me confier une mission qui n'était pas faite pour moi et pour ma sensibilité. A vrai dire, je ne méritais même pas de faire partie de la plus grande famille vampirique mais mes dons et ceux de mon jumeau avaient intéressé Aro dès le premier jour et cela nous avait permis d'entrer au sein des Volturi.

Contrairement à ce que les autres clans pensaient de nous, nous formions comme une grande famille et non un simple clan fondé sur le pouvoir. J'avais appris à me familiariser avec chaque membre du clan et mettais rendue-compte que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblaient être. Ainsi, j'avais vu avec surprise que Caïus avait un réel instinct paternel et qu'il considérait Jane et Alec comme ses enfants alors qu'il était celui qui montrait le moins de gentillesse parmi les trois chefs.

- Alyne !

Je ne me retournai pas, continuant à avancer, plongée dans mes pensées. Ce qu'Aro m'avait demandé de faire dépassait de beaucoup mes capacités car je n'étais pas certaine de tenir face à mon frère de sang. Ma mission consistait à me rendre à Forks, où vivaient les Cullen, pour convaincre Alice et Edward de rejoindre les Volturi. Aro pensait que le lien de parenté qui me liait à Edward serait suffisant pour le décider mais près d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis le jour où il était devenu un vampire, un siècle sans le revoir. Mon petit frère n'allait sans doute pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts en sachant que j'étais devenue une Volturi et encore moins en apprenant que je venais lui demander de nous rejoindre en Italie.

- Alyne ! Tu vas m'attendre !

Je me stoppai net en plein milieu de la ruelle obscure dans laquelle je me trouvais, légèrement agacée par l'insistance de mon jumeau. Je fis finalement demi-tour et plantai mon regard dans le sien, y décelant de l'appréhension.

- Que veux-tu Bryan ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Aro n'est pas patient et ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des dons qu'il va continuer à nous laisser en vie.

- Si tu es là pour me faire la morale, tu peux déjà repartir. Je sais que je ne dois pas m'opposer à ses décisions mais c'est dur pour moi de devoir aller là-bas pour convaincre Edward.

- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certain.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? ironisai-je. Il déteste les Volturi et nous détestera par la même occasion en apprenant que je vais le chercher pour qu'il rejoigne notre clan. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction qu'il aura quand je lui dirai qu'il faut aussi qu'il amène sa chère Isabella avec lui.

Avec moi, c'était Isabella, et non Bella car je la considérais plus comme un danger potentiel que comme une future belle-sœur. Je ne comprenais pas comment notre petit frère avait fait pour s'enticher ainsi d'une humaine maladroite qui allait sans doute le rendre encore plus malheureux que ce qu'il était avant de la rencontrer. Bien sûr, Bryan n'était pas du tout de mon avis, clamant que notre frère avait enfin trouvé son âme-sœur et qu'il allait être réellement heureux pour l'éternité.

- Alyne, Aro demande à te voir. Tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment.

Demetri venait d'arriver, un air beaucoup trop sérieux sur son visage d'albâtre. Nous avions tellement l'habitude de le voir sourire et faire des mauvaises blagues à tout le monde que j'en oubliais parfois qu'il était l'un des plus grands traqueurs.

- Est-ce qu'il a demandé à me voir ou est-ce qu'il a ordonné à me voir ? tentai-je avec une pointe d'humour.

Ma tentative se solda par un échec cuisant que je remarquai au regard dur de Demetri.

- Je suis vraiment sérieux Alyne…

- Bon, soupirai-je. Je crois que je n'ai vraiment plus le choix.

Nous prîmes le chemin de la résidence des Volturi, discutant très peu. Au fond de moi, je redoutais un peu le moment où je serais confrontée à Aro pour la fameuse mission. Bryan passa un bras autour de mes épaules, m'encourageant mentalement, l'une des caractéristiques de nos dons. Demetri ouvrit les grandes portes de la salle des trônes et je sentis peser sur moi le regard colérique du chef des Volturi. Ne voulant pas aggraver mon cas, je m'inclinai devant lui, baissant la tête afin de ne plus voir ses yeux rouges.

- Je crois que j'ai été assez patient avec toi Alyne. Il serait temps que tu te mettes à obéir à nos ordres ! J'ai accepté de ne pas te confier certaines missions en raison de ta sensibilité étonnante pour une vampire et je n'ai jamais demandé ta mort car tu as réussi à te faire apprécier par l'ensemble des Volturi mais cette fois-ci, tu vas trop loin.

- Maître, fis-je d'un ton suppliant. Je…

J'attendis un instant avant de me lancer, ayant réfléchi à ce que Bryan m'avait dit un peu plus tôt dans les ruelles de Volterra.

- J'accepte la mission que vous voulez me confier.

Aro eut l'air surpris mais il reprit vite son masque de neutralité avant de se mettre finalement à sourire.

- Je vois que ton frère a les arguments pour te convaincre. Cela aurait été dommage de nous séparer de toi.

Il s'était avancé doucement, se plantant devant moi et me demandant de me relever au lieu de rester inclinée devant lui. Je m'exécutai, attendant qu'il me livre la suite de ma mission mais il se contenta de tendre sa main pour prendre la mienne, me faisant tressaillir. Sa capacité à lire la vie des gens d'un simple contact me terrifiait autant qu'elle me dégoûtait car je considérais cela comme une violation de la vie privée des autres.

- Laisse-la Aro !

Ce dernier recula après avoir poussé un soupir puis alla s'assoir sur son trône, lançant un regard ennuyé à son frère Marcus que je remerciais d'un regard. Mon frère vint se placer à mes côtés, s'inclinant à son tour avant de se relever.

- Maître, si je peux me permettre, puis-je accompagner Alyne à Forks ?

Aro sembla réfléchir puis donna son accord avant de nous dire tout ce que nous devions savoir sur les Cullen. Il nous apprit qu'il fallait que nous fassions attention à certains membres de la famille qui, tout comme nous, possédaient eux-aussi des dons : Jasper pouvait maîtriser les émotions, sa femme Alice voyait le futur et notre frère Edward pouvait lire les pensées instantanées de son entourage d'un simple regard.

- Si je comprends bien, ils ne sont que trois sur sept à avoir des dons, résuma Bryan.

- C'est cela, oui, affirma Aro. Mais je vous conseille de vous méfier des autres car on ignore ce qu'ils peuvent cacher au fond d'eux.

- Et pour Isabella ? demandai-je.

- Faites votre possible pour la ramener à Volterra et essayez vos dons sur elle. J'ai été impressionné de voir qu'elle résistait à la souffrance de Jane alors je serais fort intéressé de voir comment elle pourrait réagir face aux vôtres.

Je déglutis, pensant aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir si jamais nous testions nos dons sur elle. Mais ça, il devait aussi le savoir et je me surpris à penser qu'il tenait à voir souffrir cette humaine qui avait réussie à quitter Volterra sans être transformée et sans mourir.

- Aro, il serait peut-être temps que tu cesses d'en vouloir au monde entier.

Cette voix mélodieuse appartenait à Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro. Elle lança à son mari un regard plein de tendresse et il se leva avant de la rejoindre et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il recula ensuite puis plongea son regard vermeil dans le mien avant de sourire.

- Partez dès que vous le pouvez, Bryan et toi. Mais n'hésitez pas à nous tenir au courant de l'avancée de votre mission.

- Comme vous le souhaitez maître, fis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Il sortit de la salle avec Sulpicia, main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés alors que Caïus et Marcus se levaient à leur tour de leurs trônes. Le blond poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à du soulagement, ce qui fit rire tous les vampires présents dans la salle.

- J'espère vraiment que notre frère va cesser d'être obsédé à ce point par les dons des Cullen.

- Tu as beaucoup trop d'espoir Caïus, fit Marcus avec un air pensif. Aro ne vit que pour le pouvoir et l'autorité. Heureusement que Sulpicia est là pour le sortir de sa folie quand nous ne pouvons rien pour lui.

- Au lieu de nous écouter, vous feriez mieux d'aller préparer vos valises, nous railla Caïus avec un regard pétillant.

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Bryan et nous sortîmes de la salle avant de nous diriger vers nos appartements respectifs. Je pris la valise qui se trouvait au fond de l'armoire et entassai quelques vêtements sans pour autant tout prendre car Aro nous avait fait comprendre que nous pouvions utiliser nos cartes bancaires qui nous donnaient accès à des comptes remplis de sommes astronomiques. Je fermai ma valise avec regrets, pensant déjà au temps pluvieux qui nous attendait à Forks et qui allait s'associer avec nos pensées moroses.

- Je peux entrer ?

Sur le seuil de ma chambre se tenait Marcus et j'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de la tête, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil rapide que je n'avais rien oublié.

- Caïus et moi-même avons essayé de raisonner Aro pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille et qu'il oublie les dons des Cullen mais c'est peine perdue, il les veut dans la garde.

- Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il oublie tout ça, soupirai-je. Mais merci d'avoir essayé.

Marcus s'avança, se plaçant en face de moi puis il caressa doucement ma joue, une lueur d'amour dans le regard.

- J'espère que vous ne partirez pas trop longtemps, Bryan et toi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me passer de ta présence.

Je lui souris, savourant cette proximité qu'il y avait entre nous. Il ouvrit grands ses bras et je me jetai dedans, refermant mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il laissait ses mains errer le long de mon dos. Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi un bon moment et nous dûmes nous séparer à regret quand Bryan entra dans ma chambre. Mon jumeau m'indiqua qu'il allait être l'heure de partir et qu'une voiture nous attendait dehors avant de prendre ma valise, de saluer Marcus et de sortir. Marcus le regarda partir puis posa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je répondis à son baiser avec passion, me rapprochant de lui, souhaitant que ce baiser ne prenne jamais fin.

- Je dois y aller, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il recula encore une fois et sortit de sa poche un médaillon avec nos initiales gravées dessus. En l'ouvrant, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une montre à gousset et je lui sautai de nouveau au cou en lui adressant une bonne centaine de remerciements. A contrecœur, je pris le chemin de la grande porte, lançant un dernier regard aux Volturi qui se tenaient là. Bryan se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention et me fit un signe de la main pour que je me dépêche à le rejoindre. Nous entrâmes dans la voiture et je m'installai derrière le volant, heureuse de ne plus être humaine car je savais que, dans le cas contraire, j'aurais laissé s'échapper des torrents de larmes à l'idée de partir loin de l'homme que j'aimais. Je mis en marche le moteur, enclenchai la première puis passai la seconde alors que nous filions dans les rues de Volterra. Nous avions décidé de prendre l'avion en France, le temps d'aller régler une affaire de nouveau-nés dans la capitale française. L'affaire réglée, nous montâmes dans l'avion, observant le paysage qui défilait sous nos yeux alors que nous nous dirigions vers Forks et vers les Cullen.

Lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente, je remarquai qu'il pleuvait déjà et je poussai un long soupir, me rappelant du soleil qui brillait sans arrêt sur Volterra. Bryan me lança un regard moqueur, comprenant très bien que je n'allais pas du tout apprécier la ville où nous nous rendions. Il récupéra les valises et alla vers une voiture noire qui brillait de mille feux sur le parking de l'aéroport.

- Comment se fait-il que cette voiture soit ici ? demandai-je à mon jumeau.

- Heidi est venue en repérage pour s'occuper de quelques détails il y a environ une semaine. Elle a acheté cette magnifique voiture, a pris le temps de nous inscrire au lycée et a aussi loué un appartement étudiant près du lycée.

J'entendis clairement l'utilisation du pronom « nous » et compris que je m'étais fait bernée par Aro depuis le début. Il savait que j'allais accepter et que Bryan demanderait à m'accompagner et il avait déjà tout prévu pour que nous soyons bien installés. J'ouvris la portière côté conducteur et m'assis derrière le volant avant de déplier la carte qui se trouvait dans la boîte à gants. Je mémorisai le chemin pour nous rendre jusqu'à l'appartement et démarrai la voiture une fois que Bryan fut enfin assis. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'appartement, il sortit une clef de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure avec un sourire à peine dissimulé avant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire entrer les valises dans le salon. J'ignorais combien Heidi avait dépensé pour cet appartement mais je savais qu'il ne devait pas forcément entrer dans les prix d'un étudiant lambda car il possédait deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine équipée, un espace salon-salle à manger équipé lui aussi, une penderie et un bureau. Ce fut dans cette dernière pièce que je me rendis en premier, admirant les trois bibliothèques qui s'alignaient sur les murs, remplies de livres divers et variés datant d'époques différentes.

- C'est magnifique ! soufflai-je avec admiration.

- Heidi m'a dit que c'était beaucoup plus modeste que Volterra mais que nous arriverions sûrement à nous habituer à ce qu'elle a rajouté pour notre confort.

- On se croirait dans une petite maison ! Je me demande bien comment les étudiants font pour se payer des appartements aussi luxueux !

- Généralement, pour les appartements comme celui-ci, ce sont surtout les parents qui payent derrière.

Nous prîmes toute la fin de l'après-midi pour déballer nos affaires et nous familiariser avec tout l'équipement qu'Heidi avait cru bon d'ajouter à l'appartement.

- Quand je pense à tout ce qu'ils dépensent simplement pour ajouter deux vampires à la garde, soupira Bryan.

- Et une humaine, complétai-je en rangeant les valises dans le fond de l'armoire.

- Je me demande si cette Isabella vaut vraiment le déplacement, marmonna mon jumeau.

- D'après Marcus, le lien qui la lie à Edward est très fort. C'est le lien des âmes-sœurs.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu avais des privilèges auprès de Marcus.

Le ton de mon frère était froid, comme à chaque fois que le sujet déviait sur ma relation avec Marcus. Bryan ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de l'un des chefs des Volturi sans penser un instant qu'il essayait de se servir de moi. Habituellement, je lui répondais que, contrairement à Aro, Marcus était un vampire au cœur d'or qui ne voulait pas voir souffrir les autres mais Bryan étant borné, je n'arrivais jamais à lui faire entendre raison.

- Tu es simplement jaloux parce que tu es le seul de la famille à n'avoir personne à aimer ! Edward a trouvé son bonheur avec cette Isabella et moi avec Marcus alors tu te retrouves seul à te lamenter sur ton sort de célibataire !

- Tu vas trop loin Alyne ! Je ne suis pas jaloux de vous, bien au contraire ! J'ai juste peur de savoir que cet amour que tu portes à Marcus peut t'entraîner vers la douleur d'une grande perte !

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation qui ne menait à rien. Je sortis de mon sac à main un calendrier confectionné par Athénodora, la femme de Caïus, et l'accrochai à une pointe, barrant déjà les deux jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis notre départ de Volterra. Si nous n'avions pas perdu de temps à Paris pour nous débarrasser des nouveau-nés, nous serions arrivés plus tôt mais les vampires créateurs avaient fait leur apparition et la chasse avait duré une quinzaine d'heures.

J'entourai en rouge la date du lendemain, premier jour durant lequel nous devrions nous adapter à un environnement bien différent de celui de Volterra. Le retour au lycée après près d'un siècle d'errance dans les villes de l'Italie allait sûrement être un peu difficile mais je comptais aussi sur la présence d'Edward pour nous aider un peu.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain, lança Bryan.

Il avait décidé lui aussi de clore le sujet « Marcus » et il m'envoya une boîte que je retournai pour lire ce qu'elle contenait. Heidi avait trouvé des lentilles de contact pour éviter que nous effrayions les humains avec nos iris bordeaux et elle avait choisi un vert émeraude qui me rappela ma vie humaine en compagnie de mes deux frères et de notre mère.

- Quand nous rentrerons à Volterra, il faudra absolument que je la remercie.

- Si nous rentrons, murmura Bryan.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Durant le trajet entre l'aéroport et l'appartement, il m'avait parlé du fait que nous n'étions que deux face à sept vampires et que nous n'avions donc aucune chance de nous en sortir. Personnellement, je ne pensais pas que nous nous dirigions face à la mort car nous n'étions là que pour une mission de recrutement et non une mission destinée à nous débarrasser des Cullen.

- Nous rentrerons, affirmai-je avec convictions.

Je fermai les volets, plongeant ainsi l'appartement dans le noir alors que Bryan allumait la lumière du salon avant de s'occuper de brancher la télévision.

- Heidi aurait mieux fait de nous prendre autre chose comme appartement. Nous n'avons ni besoin de manger, ni besoin de dormir, ni besoin de nous laver alors tout ce confort ne nous sert à rien.

- Je te signale, cher frère, que nous devons paraître le plus humain possible et ça commence par l'aspect de notre demeure.

Je le rejoignis sur le canapé, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au film qui passait. J'avais bien d'autres choses en tête, comme la journée qui nous attendait le lendemain au lycée et notre rencontre avec Edward et sa famille d'adoption. D'après ce qu'Aro avait dit, notre frère était au courant que nous faisions partie des Volturi. Il faut dire que c'était un peu de la faute de notre maître étant donné qu'il avait pensé à la ressemblance entre nous et Edward et comme notre petit frère pouvait lire les pensées, il avait appris ça d'une façon plutôt inhabituelle. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir été là quand il était venu à Volterra car j'aurais aimé lui demander comment s'était passée sa transformation et aussi tout ce qu'il avait vécu en compagnie de la famille Cullen. Mais c'était trop tard et nous allions le rencontrer pour lui demander de nous rejoindre à cause d'un caprice d'Aro…


End file.
